Their Pasts
by SunnySP
Summary: Some OC/Jay fluff. Riley needs some conforting after a hard choice. Will update later. I've decided that I will make another chapter or two.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Jay or Ninjago. If I did, Zane wouldn't be a robot and there would be more episodes about the others. Have you noticed that Jay was the first to unlock Spinjitzu and his Golden weapon before anyone else? I did. It seems the show is more about him than anyone else even if it is by just a little bit. This story is between Jay and one of my OCs in another story maybe, Riley.

~Little Bio~

Name: Riley

Nick Name: Sputnik (Don't call her that, she will kill you if you do.)

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Personality: Riley is a very shy girl. The only people she ever talks to is her family. Sometimes, when she has a bad day or wakes up on the wrong side of the bed, she gets irritated and starts yelling or sobbing for no apparent reason. She is very smart and nice. She keeps her house keys with her all the time. The keys have a small zebra key chain on it and a charm bracelet that she got from one of her true friends. She will not start conversations either and has a few social problems.

Appearance: Light brown eyes, golden blonde hair, black top with colorful zebra stripes, black cargo pants, and white sneakers. Her complexion is very healthy, but not tan.

History: She used to live far from Ninjago City. Before she moved, she lived with her father and step-mother. Her step was very mean to her, one time she called Riley heartless. Her father doesn't understand why and shrugs it off. This has been going on for 7 years before she moved to live with her mother. She and her mother still get nasty letters from Riley's step.

* * *

(No POV)

Riley sat on her bed crying. This has started an hour ago after she had to leave her mother behind because she was supposed to be one of the ninja that was overlooked. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. It wasn't until a faint knocking of a tune was heard that she stopped to look up and wipe her face of the tears that had fallen. That tune was the trademark of Jay to let others know it was him. Each of the ninja had one different to the other.

"C-come in." She sniffed. Jay stepped in and slowly made his way towards the girl with her head in her knees.

"Are you okay?" She held back a snide comment. Of course she wasn't okay! She just chose her destiny over her mother! She loves her mother more than being some ninja. But her mother convinced her to go. Her only reply was more shaking and sniffling. He had reminded her of the decision she made.

Jay put his arm around her shaking form. Trying to calm her down, but failing.

"It's okay. I had to make the same choice." Riley raised her head to the tender and loving voice.

"R-really? Was i-it hard for y-you?" He nodded slowly. Riley gave a weak smile in return. After about 30 minutes of talking about their pasts, Riley started to get a little tired. Soon she was slumped on him, her head on his chest and his arm around her shoulders. Soon he also fell asleep. He didn't want to wake her so he stayed like that till she woke up.

In the morning, the gang came to Riley's room. It was just across from the boy's room. Cole knocked on her door since he was the one who didn't have anything to do and thought that it might be kind to wake her before Sensei found out that she was sleeping in.

When he got no reply he knocked harder.

"Is anyone in there?" He put his ear up to the door for a reply. None. He barged into the room thinking something was wrong. He smiled when he saw the two sleeping on each other. He left them in peace and put the door back on the right way after he had barged in and tore it down. It was nice to know that Riley was starting to open up.

* * *

So, how did you like it? Was it great, good, flipping AWESOME, or none of the above? Why did I ask you? Because I LOVE REVIEWS! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Again, if I owned Ninjago, Jay wouldn't be the centre of attention and Zane wouldn't be a robot! I own only Riley and Cloe! I've decided, 'Yes a new chapter would be great!'. Thanks to all of those people who reviewed. This is a shoutout to you!

~Another Little Bio~

Name: Cloe

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Appearance: Cloe wears her yellow shirt that has a sun on it and her dark jeans to go with it. She has light blonde hair that she wears in a ponytail with a lot of fly aways and has side-swept bangs to the left of her face.

Personality: Cloe isn't very nice or shy, she's outgoing and a little mean (If you call mean, cracking as many jokes as she can.) When she is around someone she likes, she blushes madly and runs from him.

History/Past (Whatever you want to call it): Cloe grew up with her mother and father, living in peace. They lived far from the big cities, only in small towns. Cloe had one of the best of times where she grew up. When she was about 4 or 5, she would go fishing with her dad and mom. They would catch so many fish that it was funny. She also took guitar lessons and has one that she keeps with her at all times, but not fighting or missions. She doesn't want to break it.

* * *

(No POV)

The next day was awkward for Riley and Jay after they woke up. When they found out they fell asleep on each other, they blushed and tried to avoid the other for the day. Jay and Riley tried their best to avoid each other after the awkward situation they had fallen into, but they were drawn to the other like a magnet. Soon only the two were left on the deck. They were the last to finish training for the day. Each when to go to their respective rooms. As they passed the other, they bumped shoulders.

"S-sorry." Riley said in a hushed tone. She blushed along with Jay.

"N-no problem. It's alright." Jay started to rub the back of his head in embarrassment. They stood together in an awkward silence for a few moments until Riley decided to go to her room.

"S-see you in the morning, I guess." She made her way into her room and silently closed the door. Jay went to the guys room and fell asleep quickly. He had dreams filled with pure happiness. They were of Riley. One took place in a snowy white field. Riley and himself lay on the ground laughing at themselves for being stupid after one prank gone wrong. Jay looked to her. She looked absolutely amazing in the snow. Her blonde hair slightly curling from the melting snow and her coffee brown eyes glistening in the sunlight. He smiled to himself.

After a little while longer he could feel himself being shaken by Riley.

"Hey, you better get up before Sensei comes." She said a little loud to help him wake up. He wouldn't.

"Just 5 more minutes." He moaned in his sleep. Riley stood in thought. 'I know! I'll splash him with a ton of water!' Riley rushed to get a pail of water to dump on him. Soon, she came back and crept inside the guy's room trying her best not to wake Jay.

"GOOD MORNING!" She dumped the entire pail of water on him. He jumped out of his bed falling over his own two feet and face-planting his head in the wood of the Bounty. Riley was laughing so hard she doubled over and fell on the floor next to Jay.

"What was that for?" Jay was clearly irritated.

"You wouldn't get up!" Riley tried to get her words out through her laughing. Jay stood up and crossed his arms. Riley saw him do this and instantly glared.

"What's with you? It was just a joke. You of all people should understand." Riley got up off the floor and walked out of the room and slammed the door. She was MAD. Jay sighed and though a bit of training would get his mind off his feelings for Riley.

* * *

Riley was with her friend, Cloe, while shopping. After Cloe stopped by to check on how she was doing, she could obviously feel the anger radiating off her and suggested shopping to take her mind off it. Riley was walking backwards to face her friend, who was silently keeping watch of where she was going.

"Then he was all like 'It's not funny!" Riley was starting to rant. That is a bad sign. It usually means that she will never forgive that person for the reason she's ranting, even if it's trivial. Cloe just stared and cocked her head.

"You know it's probably because he likes you." Cloe knew what it's like for a guy to start hitting on her. They would be rude and slightly mean. Riley blushed madly.

"Why would he like me after he did that?" Riley stopped walking and so did Cloe.

"I know what it's like. I have a BF anyway. He used to do that before I told him to quit it. Now he wouldn't hurt a fly." Cloe continued walking knowing that Riley would follow.

"Whatever." She mumbled under her breath. That's when Cloe snapped.

"You don't understand. He's acting like that because HE LIKES YOU!" Cloe practically screamed at the top of her lungs leaving the strangers staring at the two.

"ALRIGHT! I get it! He likes me!" Riley just wasn't going to do this. Starting an argument with Cloe meant you were going to die. They continued to go to random stores filled with jewellery. Cloe stopped at one that had beautiful sapphire stone necklace. She held it up to eye level and examined it carefully. It was perfect! Cloe walked up to the store clerk.

"I'd like to buy this." She handed him the necklace and money while Riley only leaned on a wall outside. She never really liked stuff like that. After she bought the necklace she went outside to the impatient Riley.

"Why'd you get a blue necklace? I thought you didn't like blue." Riley, confused as ever, asked.

"It's for you! You need to apologize to Jay and I think I know how." Riley considered apologizing to Jay after the prank she played on him. 'I guess I did over react.' She thought. She sighed, giving the sign that she gave up.

"Okay, what's your idea?" Riley slumped over as she gave up with a look of boredom on her face.

* * *

I know what you're thinking. Why did you pair Jay with a random girl? And the answer is simple... BECAUSE I WANTED TO! Don't flame because you will be ignored. If you don't like it, then I won't continue. Simple as that.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back with another chapter! I hope you all like it! I don't own anything but Riley and Cloe! Here's a special shout out to Veneesla! She helped me get out of my writer's block! :D

* * *

"You're going to ask him out." She put it simple and waited for her friend to scream. Riley did just that and screamed at the top of her lungs and then some.

"WHY? I didn't do anything to him and I DON'T like him!" Riley started walking back to the Bounty without her friend. Then Cloe smirked. Riley could feel it.

"So you DO like him!" Cloe secretly high fived herself.

"What are you talking about? I don't! That's it." Riley turned around to the smirking Cloe. She could tell this was bad. Riley let her feelings out in front of the one friend she has and now she was using it against her.

"Okay! FINE! I guess... I... k-kinda... like him." Riley turned a bright shade of red and looked away from her friend.

"That's better. Now we need to get you a dress!" Cloe squealed.

"Wait! WHAT? I know I like him, but I don't wanna go out with him." Riley's face burned brighter when she thought of what her friend meant.

"You shall embrace your love for him! And I know he loves you back." She started to shove Riley into the store like she was dead weight.

They went to the far end of the store that had women's dresses in it. Riley found a few black dresses that she kinda liked. All the dresses she picked out were long and non-frilly. After she tried some on she found the one she liked the most out of all of them. It was a dark royal blue with some glitter on it making it sparkle in the store lights. After they bought it and left they headed for the Bounty.

* * *

Jay was already in the Bounty as Cloe and Riley boarded.

"There you are!" Cloe screeched and took Jay by the arm with Riley in tow.

"What?" Jay tried his very best to break free of Cloe's grip, but no such goal was achieved even when he is one of the ninja.

"You two are going to make up or stay in this room, that conveniently locks from the outside, for the rest of the day!" Cloe shoved the two in the room, slammed the door shut and locked it.

Jay relentlessly pounded on the door hoping someone would get them out. Riley just sat in a corner knowing that her friend meant what she said and waited for Jay to stop the racket he was causing.

"Uh, Jay. You know she's not coming back till we make up, right?" Riley had her head in her hand while she was bored. Soon enough Jay stopped and sat next to Riley. Jay sighed.

"I know." He said with irritation in his voice.

"Look, I know you don't like me, but you don't have to be so rude!" Riley stood up to aid in her defence and crossed her arms with a narrowed gaze. Jay was at a loss for words as he only stare in shock right back at her.

"I-I didn't know I was being mean. I actually... kinda like you." Jay had his gaze set at the floor waiting for the rant that never came. After a few minutes, he finally looked up to a crying Riley.

"A-are you okay? I didn't mean-" He was cut off by Riley.

"Y-you like me?" Riley asked starting to get out of her trance like state.

"Y-yeah, I guess. I've never met a girl like you. You're strong, brave, smart, and the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Jay looked like he was love struck like he would do with Nya.  
Both were blushing madly at the emotions that filled the air. Riley just stood with a smile on her face until a thought came to mind that darkened it.

"What about Nya?" Riley looked at the ground expecting Jay to pick Nya over her.

"What about her? I'm in love with you, not her. I broke up with her while you and Cloe were out." Jay's confession just brightened the blush on Riley's face.

"R-really?" Was all she could say.

"Of course. It took me all this time to figure out that you were the one for me." Jay put his arm around Riley giving her some comfort in all this madness called emotions.

"S-so, do you wanna... go out? I mean you don't have too, but if you wanted-" Jay started to ramble like he would whenever he got in on a conversation.

"I'd love to!"

"Oh I see- WAIT? You do? That's great! Where do you want to go?" Jay seemed like he was going to start jumping up and down if he didn't receive his answer.

"Uhh... How about a movie?" This is the part where Jay starts having a spaz attack.

"IT'S PERFECT! Which movie?" Riley gave it a long hard thought, but she doesn't really like any other genre other than horror.

"A horror movie?" Riley shrugged.

"Okay! Let's go!" Jay grabbed Riley's hand running to the door. Surprisingly, it was unlocked.

"Whoa Jay. Wasn't this door supposed to be locked?" As soon as Riley stopped moving Jay just stopped all together as well. It seemed that most people can overcome his strength.

"Yeah, I guess so." Jay only shrugged as he finished talking. Riley shrugged at the thought that MAYBE Cloe pretended that she locked the door, but kept it unlocked so she didn't have to worry about them.

"Anyways, let's just go!" Jay pulled Riley with him to the movies.

* * *

What do you think? I might add one more chapter


	4. Chapter 4

I'm very sorry for such the long wait for an update. But Veneesla helped me get out of my writers block once again!

~~~

Jay and Riley went to the movies soon after the conversation they had. Riley didn't put on her dress, but instead wore a black tee with jeans.

"What movie do you wanna watch?" Jay asked Riley. She shrugged, none of the displays showed any good movies that she knew.

"Why don't you just pick one?" He nodded and got 2 tickets for a horror movie. They sat down in a seat right next to each other and you'd think that the girl of a couple would be the one screaming right? Wrong. Jay was terrified of the movie.

"You wanna leave? You don't seem to be having a good time." Riley whispered so that she wouldn't disturb people while they watched the movie before them.

"No, I'm h-having a great time." Someone shushed him because he was being too loud.

"O-okay, let's go." Riley took Jay's hand and they went back home to watch a different movie.

~~~

"WHAT?!" Nya was mad. So mad you could compare her to the Hulk when you peeve him off. Therefore she is now the Nulk!

"You didn't know?" Kai had told her about Jay and Riley. Never did Nya even think that Riley would steal her boyfriend. She went around breaking chairs and such.

"I did! What I didn't know was that RILEY STOLE MY BOYFRIEND!" She broke another chair in her rage.

"Hey, hey, hey! You don't have to go around breaking everything!" Nya instantly glared at him. He regretted ever talking back at her. Her looks could kill.

"Where are they!?" She stomped up to him.

"What? I'm not telling you! You might kill them!" He walked out with his arms crossed. 'Whatever, I'll find them myself.' She thought. She walked and checked every room she knew about. The last one was where Jay and Riley were. She just walked right on in with her hands on her hips and a glare on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Riley asked. Jay paused the movie and turned the TV off to conserve energy.

"Why did you have to like him?!" Riley and Jay were just confused.

"What?"

"Why did you steal my boyfriend?!" This got Riley mad.

"Okay, what are you talking about? It's not my fault we fell in love with each other!" Nya seemed to soften up, but not quite.

"Did you really think I would steal him? He wouldn't even let me if I tried." Jay nodded and glared at Nya for intruding while they were watching a movie. Nya just left. She had nothing to say, but she was going to get Jay a back if it was the last thing she did.

~~~

Not much, but I hope you like it! Bye~ I might make another story later. I just want to finish it first.


End file.
